life_of_a_hughfandomcom-20200213-history
Hugh's Sweet 18
The 17th episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: A Lawson Christmas Synopsis Hugh celebrates his birthday, but his sisters want to celebrate it the way they want, much to Hugh's anger. Transcript On December 7th, Hugh woke up pumped. It was his birthday! Hugh went to the dining room where Hugh's whole family were. On the table was Hugh's favorite breakfast, Banger's and Mash. Alicia: Though I don't like this meal at all, I shall eat it anyways. Hugh was delighted. This will be the best birthday ever! Hugh: Thanks! I can't wait to spend the whole day at Tomas'! The whole family stopped. Hannah: This is your big day. Aaron: But if you wanna spend time with Tomas... Hannah: We won't stop you. Alana: Uh, HELLO!? He's supposed to spend his birthday with US! Amanda: Yeah! I already stayed up all night and painted him a birthday picture. Amanda held up a portrait of Hugh. Hugh: That's not what I asked for. Angela: And look what's in here. Angela handed Hugh a present. He opened it to find running shoes... in Angela's size. Hugh: Thanks. But you keep them. Angela: How'd you know it's what I wanted!? Hugh rolled his eyes. Hugh: Look, I'm going to Tomas' house. HE knows what I want for my birthday. A while later, Hugh returned home from Tomas' house. Hugh: Okay, so he and I had a blast. But now I'm ready for my big birthday surprise. Alana: Finally! Here it is! Hugh went over to the massive sized present in the living room and opened it. It was ALL of his sisters' favorite things. A purse full of lip gloss, the same portrait of Hugh that Amanda painted, a basketball, the whole Twilight series, a ton of video games, a jack in the box, a big mound of mud, a Barbie doll, Katy Perry's Teenage Dream CD, and a calculator. Hugh was exasperated. Hugh: I didn't ask for ANY of this! I'm OUTTA here! Hugh ran off to his room. Alicia: Knew we should've just given him a gift card... Hugh was in his room and was in his bed exhausted. All his sisters came in. Hugh got up suddenly and looked mad. Hugh: Oh great! What do YOU want now? Alana: We wanna apologize. Amanda: Yeah. We should've considered what YOU wanted for your birthday. Alicia: Which is why we begged Mom and Dad to drive you to the mall to get you this. Alicia handed him a nicely wrapped present. Hugh opened it. Inside was a college textbook. Audrey: We knew you were crazy about getting into a good college... Ashley: So we got this so you could study the college curriculum a little early. Hugh: Thanks! I guess I was wrong about you. Amanda: Plus, I made you a cake from scratch. And it's decorated. Hugh: Wow. Amanda: Come on! It's amazing. They all went to the dining room and Amanda pointed out the cake. Amanda: See? I decorated it with little figures of our family. Hugh started to tear up. Hugh: Thank you so much! This was the best birthday ever! He hugged all his sisters.Category:Episodes